Diablos
Diablos is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter. It is known to inhabit Deserts and can be encountered at Low Rank, High Rank, and G rank in all currently released games. Physiology Diablos is a large, bipedal wyvern with powerful armour plating covering much of its body. Its most noteworthy feature is its pair of massive, solid horns above its eyes. Diablos also possesses a pair of tusk-like fangs and a large, spiny neck frill. Its tail ends with a heavy, studded club that can be used to ward off attackers. A bulky wyvern, Diablos stands on a pair of stocky, wide-set legs and possesses a broad upper body complete with thick, muscular wings. Abilities Diablos has the ability to burrow into the earth and travel underground, employing this tactic to surprise unsuspecting targets or slip away from a dangerous encounter. In addition, it is capable of producing a powerful roar that will stun most aggressors. Using its powerful legs in tandem with its heavy upper body and head, Diablos can run at high speeds to charge attackers with its horns, using the powerful momentum to maximize the potential for damage. Behaviour Diablos is a herbivore, known to feed on the plentiful cacti of the desert. Despite this however, it is wildly aggressive and will pursue anything which enters its territory. Diablos is known to use its two horns as weapons against attackers, but will also use them in bouts against other Diablos in battles for territory or mating rights. Diablos typically avoids flight for the purpose of transportation, as its disproportionally high mass prevents it from effectively flying for long periods of time. Instead, Diablos will use its wings to free itself when trapped in the sand. Habitat Diablos are exclusively found in dry, arid desert environments. The soft, loose earth allows for digging and the water-rich cacti provide it with both nutrition and hydration. Element/Status Effectiveness |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Damage Effectiveness Item Effectiveness In-Game Description }} Design Diablos is said to have been inspired by a Kaiju (Giant Monster) http://www.next-gen.biz/features/interview-monster-hunter-tri, although no particular one was mentioned. In addition, its head and face seem to be inspired by the skulls of various Ceratopsians, as well as the tusks of pachyderms and boars. Notes *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there are two High Rank quests featuring a unique Diablos: one in the Guild and the other from Nekoht, the Felyne Elder. In these quests, players fight the one-horned "Demon King Diablos", which has higher health than a Diablos of the same rank, and higher attack and defense than any Diablos. *Diablos, along with Rathalos and Rathian are the only Large Monsters from the original series that appeared in Monster Hunter Tri. *Diablos returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with Black Diablos. *Diablos has appeared in every Monster Hunter game except for Monster Hunter Diary. *Most Diablos weapons have negative Affinity, ranging from -5% to -50%. An exception to this is Chaotic Order and the Ebony King Bow (The latter actually has 20% positive affinity). To balance this downgrade, they have great raw power and good white and purple (with Sharpness+1) sharpness. *HC Diablos has a new more powerful look, it has very very large horns, vein covered stronger wings,and more muscle mass. It also has new moves and behavior. When it digs it will pick a target and dig back out at surprising speed leaving a trail of large rocks raining everywhere it digs and a new tail attack. *On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Diablos can be a pet. Along with eating cactus, it is known to love eating Yale Nuts found in the Gorge and rarely the Tower, along with the rare Dosubisukasu flower from the Tower *Even though it is a herbivore, a Diablos is seen attacking a Cephadrome used as bait by Curlon Belusas in the Monster Hunter Orage Volume 2. She's seen with the Cephadrome in her mouth, even though it's normal for her to attack with her horns. *In MHP3rd and MH3U, Diablos has a new attack, taking the form of a quick lunge forward. Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd